


Sundays With You, My Love

by egoanesthesia



Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff like literally so much fluff, i wrote this in 20 minutes oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: Cuddling and tickles...that's it...literally just shameless fluff.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: One More Kiss, Never Say Goodbye [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850806
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Sundays With You, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends,
> 
> Hope everyone's doing well!! I've been having a bit of writers block, and college is super busy, so sorry for the lack of content recently.
> 
> I was scrolling through tumblr when I saw mysticheroturtlevoid prompt delilah-mcmuffin who opened the prompt up to anyone and I just couldn't resist!!  
> So this is for mysticheroturtlevoid who prompted: David and Patrick as boyfriends. They've been dating for 2 years and Patrick discovers that David is ticklish and David also finds out Patrick is too so they have a really cute tickle fight that ends with cuddling.
> 
> It also fits for this one from the kiss prompts so I used that too!  
> 4\. An accidental brush of lips, followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend for quickly reading this over for me! I literally wrote it in 20 minutes on my phone so forgive me for any errors!!
> 
> Title is my own for once lol!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

Something that both David and Patrick continued to thoroughly enjoy as their relationship progressed are their Sunday night movies. It had started one rainy sunday evening back when they had just gotten together and the weather caused them to cancel their initial plans. Patrick had suggested they watch a movie and after a night of cuddling in Patrick's bed, trading soft kisses throughout the film, both men developed a sense of comfort in this simple occurrence. 

The Sunday tradition followed them throughout their entire relationship and that's how they find themselves tucked up on the couch in Patrick's apartment with Notting Hill playing on his laptop, again. 

David is sitting cuddled up into Patrick's side, and Patrick's arm is wrapped around his boyfriend pulling him in even closer. Patrick leans back enough to see David's face as he's watching what is probably his favourite movie for the possibly thousandth time, and he finds himself falling deeper in love with him again.

Patrick leans his head down and presses a tiny kiss to David's forehead and David looks up at him with a smile. "I love you." Patrick says softly and kisses him again, this time on the lips. "Love you." David replies in a whisper. His smile is radiant when they pull apart and it stays plastered on his face as he turns his attention back to the screen.

David snuggles into Patrick's side even more causing Patrick to move his hand slightly closer to David's ribs. He tucks his hand under David's loose sweater and traces feather-light patterns across his boyfriends side. He must shift his hand too far upwards at some point because all of a sudden David lets out a squeak and tries to shove him away. 

"Patrick! What the fuck?" David says, voice rising in pitch with exasperation. 

"What happened David?" Patrick asks. He really has no idea what he did.

"Why did you tickle me?" David says, resisting Patrick's attempt to pull him back in to cuddle.

"David, baby, I really didn't mean to. I didn't even realize you were ticklish. I promise I didn't do it on purpose. C'mere." Patrick says, his eyes soft but slightly teasing as he reaches for David again.

"Nuh uh, payback time! You have to be ticklish...I just need to figure out where." David says, a look of determination spreading across his features. Patrick is familiar with this look. It usually shows up when David is coming up with a new idea for a display at the store, or when Patrick is trying to teach David a new recipe.

"David, it was an accident. Can we just finish the movie?" Patrick says, attempting to not let their night get derailed anymore than it already has. He was quite frankly looking forward to finishing the movie and then retreating to bed for sleep or maybe sex, depending on how tired they both were.

"No, I need to figure this out. I'm gonna guess...here!" David says and launches forward at his boyfriend without warning, his fingers digging into his ribs in an attempt to tickle him.

"David." Patrick sighs fondly. His boyfriend is stubborn, but adorable.

"Hmm...okay...maybe...here?" David says moving higher towards under Patrick's arms but Patrick doesn't even flinch.

"Baby, come on." Patrick tries again, reaching to take David's hand in his.

"Oh! I know!" David says, as he slides his hands to the skin right above Patrick's hips. 

Patrick is about to argue when David's hands make contact and he lets out a gasp instead as he tries to wiggle out of David's touch.

"I knew it!" David says, a wicked grin spreading across his lips and he tickles the spot again.

Patrick tries his best to get away but ends up lying back flat against the couch. David hops up and straddles his boyfriend's lap as he continues tickling him.

"David...please...stop...David..." Patrick laughs and gasps, attempting to get his boyfriend to surrender. 

"Nope!" David smirks and continues his attack.

When David shifts to get a better angle, Patrick makes his return attack. He slides his arms up David's sides, underneath his sweater, and tickles him.

"Fuck!" David squeaks out and loses his balance, falling on top of Patrick.

Patrick uses this to his advantage as he manages to flip their positions on the tiny couch so that David is now the one lying across it while Patrick pins him down. Patrick continues tickling his boyfriend as David pleads with him to stop through laughs and gasps of air. 

When Patrick lets up a little to readjust his straddle, David attempts to take control back. He surges forward, attempting to take Patrick by surprise, but Patrick tilts his head up at precisely the right moment and their lips end up brushing together in a sloppy kiss.

They both pull back and look at each other. David's eyes are shiny with tears from laughing so hard and his cheeks are flushed from the exertion; he looks beautiful. Patrick smiles so brightly at him that David has no choice but to reach his hand up to cup the back of Patrick's neck and pull him in for a more purposeful kiss.

When they pull back for air, David looks up at his boyfriend's beautiful face. Patrick's eyes are shining with pure joy and love for him and David is powerless against it. 

"I love you." David whispers against Patrick's lips as he brushes another gentle kiss across them.

"I love you." Patrick replies, his hand coming to run through David's hair softly.

After trading a few more gentle kisses, David shifts so that Patrick can make himself comfortable. David is lying across the couch still and Patrick slots himself between the back of the couch and his boyfriend, but with most of his body draped over David's.

David stretches his arm out to press play on the laptop and Notting Hill continues from where they'd paused it when the tickle war began.

Patrick slides his hand underneath the front of David's sweater, gently scratching his fingers over David's chest and stomach while David brings his own hand up to card through Patrick's hair and play with the tiny strands at the nape of his neck.

"What if we go on a picnic next weekend?" Patrick suggests, voice soft and dreamy.

"Mmm as long as there's cheese, honey." David says softly, a smile betraying any indifference indicated by his statement.

Patrick huffs a tiny laugh and thinks, _yeah I'm gonna ask him to marry me._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so much for reading this!!  
> Comments/kudos are a writer's best friend xoxo
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me over on twitter and tumblr (egoanesthesia)!!
> 
> I'll end by saying wear your masks, practice social distancing, please take care of yourselves, and remember Black Lives Matter!!
> 
> Cris xoxo


End file.
